


Spontaneous

by stxrmyeon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Dong Twins, Genderless Y/N, Leedo x Y/N, Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmyeon/pseuds/stxrmyeon
Summary: Y/N needs a baby sitter for the twins since their boss called them to work but nobody is there to help. Suddenly, Geonhak knocks on the door looking for butter and stuff ensues.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Y/N
Kudos: 11





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Notes;  
> -Y/N is genderless because we support everybody in this household  
> -Birthday gift for my friend Steph <3  
> -The twins as toddlers is just an adorable topic to work with  
> -Short but full of fluff  
> -English is not my native language so pls tell me in a calm manner if I made an error

“Fuck…” 

“Nini! Stop cursing!” Your nephew yells at you, the same way you do when they curse. You can’t help but laugh at how quickly they learn. You’ve been babysitting them for some time, while your brother Seoho goes to work. At first you were hesitant because kids were never your thing but since they are so well-behaved, you took a liking to them. 

Speaking of well-behaved…

“DONGMYEONG, DONGJU, GET OFF THE SOFA” You yell as you see them jumping on top of your new sofas… with dirty sneakers on. You stand up to properly scold them but they quickly get off it. As you playfully run towards them, loud giggles are heard as they run away from you. You stop, knowing you will never catch them, and soon, the door of your spare room is heard closing, letting you know that they are in there. 

Your phone suddenly notifies you that a message has arrived and you go to pick it up since you left it on the floor to go chase the twins. As you pick it up, you remember what made you curse in the first place. You needed to go to your job because your boss, for some unknown reason, needed you urgently. He knew you were babysitting but he still didn’t care and gave you an hour to arrive. 

You sigh as you sit down on the sofa and look through your contacts for a possible babysitter. The first person that comes to mind is your best friend but you know she’s on a date with her boyfriend at the moment and you didn’t want to ruin her evening. After debating for a while, you notice that nobody can help you and you start looking for babysitters on the internet. This made you highkey skeptical since obviously you didn't know the person but it seemed like the only option. 

You get so concentrated looking for a babysitter but get interrupeted by someone knocking on your front door. Confused, you raise an eyebrow since you didn't expect company but walk towards the door nonetheless. Without hesitation, you open the door and see your next-door neighbor standing there shyly. This makes you smile since he's always so hesitant when talking to you, even if you guys have been neighbors for years. 

"Hi, Geonhak" you nonchalantly say, resting your body against the door frame. 

"Hello, y/n" he responds, never looking you in the eyes. 

A few seconds of silence pass and you raise an eyebrow "and?" You chuckle "you knocked on my door, Geonhak, how can I help you?" 

"Oh!" He says as if he just remembered that he was indeed the one who knocked. "Can I- can I borrow cookies?" He mutters but quickly shakes his head. "I mean, butter… Can I borrow some butter? I am making cookies and I forgot to buy the butter…"

You chuckle again, not believing how such an awkward and adorable human being exists, and then nod. "Sure. Come in." You step away from the door frame and let him pass. After he's finally inside, you close the door and head to the kitchen. He slowly but steadily follows you. You feel as if he’s a lost puppy and you just invited him in for the first time. Without saying anything, he sits on a kitchen stool while you take out the butter of the fridge. 

As you’re serving a portion of butter into a small container, the twins come running into the kitchen. The moment they see Geonhak, they get really excited and start showing him their new toys. “Geonhakie!! Daddy bought me this dumbo!! It’s really adorable!” Dongju excitedly exclaims as he almost shoves the plushie into Geonhak’s face. 

“Look at my new snoopy!! He’s dressed like an astronaut!” Dongmyeong does the same as his twin and you can tell that Geonhak is a little bit overwhelmed. 

“Leave Geonhak alone.” You laugh as you approach the trio and pick up Dongju in your arms. “You guys are going to make him not want kids someday.” 

Geonhak was going to say something but Dongmyeong interrupted him. “Ey!! Why not pick me?” He pouts, seeing as you picked up his brother instead of him. 

You shrug your shoulders and smile, knowing how full of love your nephews are. Your brother always showers them with love and it makes you happy since they’re growing in a healthy environment but carrying both at the same time was tiring and you never knew how Seoho could manage. Maybe that’s why he goes to the gym so often; to carry these two at the same time. 

“Since you prefer Dongju, I’m staying with Geonhakie now.” He sticks out his tongue and does grabby hands towards your neighbor. You see the man smile and this melts your heart. He picks the boy up and you see how he clings onto Geonhak.

Now with Dongmyeong in his arms, he stands up and he settles the toddler on his hip. “I’ll get going.” The man chuckles and goes to pick up the butter. 

“DON’T TAKE MYEONGIE, TAKE ME, TAKE ME!” Dongju starts protesting and wiggling around so he can get off your grip. You let him down, not wanting to interfere, and he goes running towards Geonhak. 

The toddler clings onto his leg and you can’t help but to laugh at the situation. “I guess they like you better than me.” You smile, looking at the adorable scene unfolding in front of you. 

“I… I think? I really thought at first that they were going to be afraid of my deep voice.” He says, picking up Dongju off the floor and settling him on his other hip. You again feel defeated because of how Seoho, and now Geonhak, manage to carry them both but you feel as if your back is breaking whenever you try to. 

“Your deep voice is not scary!” Dongmyeong exclaims while poking Geonhak’s cheek. 

“Yeah! You’re like… an adorable Darth Vader!” Dongju laughs and you struggle to find how that was a compliment but just play along. 

“Welcome to the dark side… we have cookies.” You say in the deepest voice you can do and the twins start uncontrollably laughing. Geonhak’s face starts blushing out of embarrassment but you just keep laughing with the kids. 

As the laughter starts to die down, Geonhak puts the twins on the floor and fixes his shirt. “Speaking of cookies…” He says and you remember what was the reason for him being here. 

“Oh!” You exclaim and he smiles, for whatever reason. 

“Wait, what cookies?” The twins ask in unison and you open your eyes widely. 

“Kids, Geonhakie only came to look for butter and leave. He was making cookies in his house.” You say, thinking this will take their attention away but it only made it worse. 

“You’re making cookies!?” Dongju yells and looks at Geonhak with wide eyes. 

“I want some!!” Dongmyeong soon follows. 

“Me too!” 

“Cookies! Cookies!! Cookies!!” They both chant in unison.

“Princess… Snoopy… Leave the man alone.” You chuckle. calling them by their favorite nicknames to see if they obeyed you. 

“Can we go with you?” Dongju asks with puppy eyes. 

“Pretty please with a cherry on top” Dongmyeong pleads.

You were going towards them to pick one up but Geonhak’s response caught you off guard. “Sure” He shruggs and both boys start celebrating. 

You come close and look him in the eyes. “Are you sure?” You ask in between the celebratory singing of your nephews. You know he’s really selfless so making sure this didn’t bother him was your top priority. 

“Of course, what could possibly happen?” He smiles reassuringly and you sigh in relief. 

“Well, then thanks” You smile. “I needed to go to work for a moment anyway so it's nice that you’re going to look after them.” 

“Oh, then you could’ve said it earlier. I would’ve accepted anyway.” He nonchalantly says and then smirks; which throws you a little off-guard since he usually didn’t do it. 

“Okay, then” You answer a little confused. “I’ll go get ready.” 

“Then I’ll be taking them to my apartment so you can get ready in peace.” He says while picking up the twins. “Let’s go tiny ones. You guys will learn how to make cookies.” 

“Yay!” They both start cheering. 

You smile at the scene and say goodbye with your hand. 

-

You came back from work exhausted. Your boss said it would only take one hour, and here you are, four hours late, way past your nephews’ bedtime. You knew that it wouldn’t be a problem for Geonhak to get them to sleep but it still made you feel as if you were bothering your neighbor too much. 

You enter your house and take your shoes off at the door. You hear a faint sound coming from the living room and you become curious. The twins were supposed to be sleeping over an hour ago, so why is the tv turned on? While slowly approaching the source of light, you tiptoe and then smile, knowing you were so going to catch them off guard. It was always fun catching them red handed since they always pretended they were asleep even if they were holding something or literally sat in front of the television. 

You tiptoe a little bit more and jump into the living room to surprise them. Much to your dismay, the scene you encounter makes you smile widely and awe in adorableness. You see Geonhak in the middle of the sofa, sleeping, and the two twins resting their heads on his thighs. Frozen 2 was playing on the television and you just knew it was Dongju’s idea since you notice that he's the only one awake. He notices your presence and sits down sleepily. 

“Nini, shhh.” He puts his finger in front of his lips and whispers. “Geonhakie and Myeongie are sleepiiiing.” You laugh quietly at his shameless act. 

“You should be sleeping too” You whisper back, approaching him slowly.

“Let me finish watching frozen two” He pouts and makes puppy eyes. You sit by his side and pick him up, sitting him down on your lap. You were going to protest against it but he keeps pouting and hugging you. 

“Okay, let’s finish it, but then you’ll go to sleep because if your dad finds out I let you stay up late, he will kill me.” You say, still whispering, and the toddler nods smiling. 

He rests his back against your chest and keeps watching the movie silently. You start stroking his hair, thinking this will make him fall asleep a little bit faster. This wasn’t working, though, since you knlw he really likes this movie but it was worth a try. 

After a couple minutes of silence, you notice Geonhak waking up. You find it adorable since he’s obviously disoriented and has just noticed that Dongmyeong is sleeping on his thigh. He then looks at you and blushes out of embarrassment. You shake your head reassuringly and he audibly sighs. You notice that Dongju is still quite awake on your lap and you quietly whisper to the guy that if he can take Dongmyeong to his room. Geonhak complies and you mutter out a quiet thank you. 

He carefully picks up the toddler from his thigh and settles him on his arms. Then, he slowly walks out of the living room with the uttermost care of the world. You find this extremely attractive but keep the thoughts out of your mind since he’s merely your neighbor. 

When Geonhak is out of sight, you hear Dongju chuckling and you think it's because of the movie. He proves you wrong though because as soon as he turns around, he says “Geonhakie has a surprise for you.” 

You raise your eyebrow and look at him strangely. “Geonhak? Surprise? For me?” You mutter out, not believing your nephew’s words. 

“Yes but sh… he told us to not tell you anything.” Dongju whispers and turns around again to watch the movie. 

You sit there very confused since what surprise could Geonhak have for you, but don't press on the matter since you know that Dongju likes to make stuff up. You two quietly keep watching the movie until Geonhak comes back and the air becomes a little bit awkward. The thought of a surprise never left your mind and now that he's here, you're secretly expecting it to be true. The man silently sits besides you and Dongju starts giggling again. You pay him no mind and look at where Geonhak is. 

The man looks at you back and smiles shyly. You instinctively blush and curse yourself for doing so. To distract yourself, you start paying attention to the movie. You say part of the dialogue from memory and groan as you already know half of the entire movie. It really isn't that bad of a movie but Dongju has seen it like thirty times and it just kind of tires you. 

Immersed in the movie, you see Geonhak and Dongju quietly standing up. "Where are you guys going?" You ask, tilting your head. Both boys freeze and you can't help but chuckle. 

"If we run, we don't have to tell Nini what we're doing." Dongju whispers, pretending that you can't hear him.

Geonhak, somehow, tales his advice and both started running out of the living room. You chuckle since they look like two kids but don't pay any mind. Not until you remember what Dongju told you. Now you start getting a little bit nervous and don't really want them to come back or know what they were doing. You heard a lot of shuffling around the house and various whispers. You swore you heard Dongmyeong's voice as well but you aren't sure.

Two minutes pass and you hear the twins say in unison. "Prepare yourselves for the best surprise ever!!" 

The first one to enter the living room is Dongju, who is dressed with one of his Disney princess pyjamas. "Some love stories start like in the Disney movies!!" 

The next one who enters is Dongmyeong, who has the same clothes he had when you arrived and looks rather sleepy. "I don't know a lot about love but yay! Love!" He says, stumbling through his words making Dongju glare at him. You smile at their adorableness and assume that Dongmyeong probably had a line assigned by his brother but forgot about it. 

"Anyway! Leaving aside the losers." Dongju says and sticks his tongue out at his brother. "I present to you, Prince Geonhak!!" The kid yells excitedly and you look towards the entrance of the living room. Nobody enters through it and Dongju groans. 

"Nobody is doing this well!" He grumpily let out and goes to search for Geonhak. You hear various whispers and Dongju comes back proclaiming once again "I present to you, Prince Geonhak!!" 

You hear a groan and the guy enters. He has a cookie jar in hand and a big blush on his face. You smile widely and look at him directly. 

"I-I…" He says, stuttering. "This wasn't… supposed to be a declaration of love…" His voice starts getting lower and more insecure. "I was… I was just going to give you these cookies but the twins… mainly Dongju, figured out I liked you and made me do this." He says, never making eye contact with you. 

You sit there, smiling and blushing as well. No words come out of your mouth so you just stare in awe. You can see Dongju getting desperate, as nobody is talking. "What are you two doing!?" He angrily exclaims. "You're supposed to kiss Geonhakie, Nini! He just declared to you!" He pouts disappointedly. 

"Baby Dongju, you're way too invested in love stories." You say chuckling. "This is real life"

"But! But!" He poutes and goes away. Dongmyeong winkes at Geonhak and follows his twin as well.

Now that you two were left alone, you finally felt like talking. "Hey" You say, standing up. "I like you as well"

Geonhak's eyes widen and he finally looks at you. "W-what?" He says, very surprised. 

You nod and hug him. He puts the cookie jar on the floor and hugs you back. You separate yourself from him a little bit, and peck him on the lips. "Always wanted to do that, your lips are so adorable." You say and he gets even more shy. 

"Ew!!" Dongmyeong shrieks and you see that both of them are standing on the edge of the entrance of the living room. 

"They kissed!!" Dongju celebrates. You glare at them playfully and they run to their room because of it. 

"These kids." You sigh. 

"I find them cute." Geonhak grins and separates himself from you. 

"So… what now?" You ask, not knowing where to take this confession. 

"What, what?" He asks, shifting his gaze to the floor. 

"Where should we take this confession?" 

"Well…" He bites his lip. "Date?" He asks, shrugging his shoulder. 

Your eyes widens as blush commences to appear on your cheeks. "Sure" You smile.

"They're going on a date!!" Dongju shrieks and you glare at him again. 

"I'm going to catch you!" You smile and start chasing after your nephew. He shrieks again and starts running while giggling.


End file.
